A Fresh Start
by MagicMeat
Summary: Frozen AU! Kristoff has recently moved to the USA from England. At the local high school he meets new friends and faces and tries to fit into the fast paced life of a high school student, little does he know this move could be the best thing that has ever happened to him. Anna elsa not sisters. KristoffxElsa/Kristelsa eventually, some kristanna. ON HOLD! ON HOLD!
1. First Steps

_**A/N: **_**The story I am writing is based around Kristoff and his life after he moves to the USA with his family. Mostly consisting of high school antics and drama. Rated T because of minor cussing and minor suggestive themes. There will be romance in this story... but who will Kristoff pair up with?**

* * *

The alarm clock sounded and I woke already feeling nervous. I stumbled out of bed and got ready for school. Stepping out the shower I dried my mane of blonde hair with a hair dryer, as it was to long to dry with just a towel. I stood in the full length bathroom mirror, just dressed in my boxers, for around five minutes admiring my muscled body.

Back in England I played rugby for Cheetham Hornets and the intense training left me very toned. I was a large fifteen year old boy. 5 foot 11 and legs made of iron wood and today was my first day of high school.

I quickly got dressed and continued with my morning routine, eating my breakfast and packing my school bag. In no time I was in the car heading to school..

I exited the car and waved goodbye to my mother, the kind women smiled as she exited the school car park and departed back home, well it wasn't really my home: that was 7633km away separated by a vast bulk of swirling ocean.

I sighed and turned walking across the white paved path leading towards the John Smith Memorial high school. I didn't really know what to expect as I entered through the blue glass doors, my only experience with American high schools came from some sketchy sources from Napoleon Dynamite to Glee.

I just hoped it wasn't the cluster fuck the media made it out to be, that there was no awful cliques or unchecked bullying and that I wouldn't be an outsider or recluse.

As I ventured down the wide hallways, green lockers lining each side, I searched for the principals office. I wore dark blue skinny jeans that fit my legs well but weren't eye wateringly tight, to accompany this I wore a red t-shirt and a simple grey Nike jacket.

I clearly wasn't paying attention as I nearly walked straight passed the office. I pushed open the wooden door and readjusted my back pack, man I was nervous. Normally I didn't make such obvious statements with my body language but today wasn't a normal day.

This was my first day at an American high school, my family had recently left my motherland... England. My father had accepted a job at the local water processing plant as a senior production manager. All my life I had been infatuated with the US and had always wanted to move here.

When the time came I suddenly wasn't as excited. I was fifteen and in my last year of secondary school, nearly a certified adult. However in the US I was a sophomore and had two and a half years of extra school ahead of me, no I wasn't too pleased about that.

I was taken swiftly into the principals office and sat down, the short fat man was smiling happily and shook my hand as I sat.

''I'm so happy you could make it Kristoff, welcome to the John Smith Memorial high school, I have your timetable and map of the school. Lunch begins at 12:30 as you know and school ends at 3:30'' the short and bald principal said, not even pausing for breath.

'' Glad to be here'' I replied politely flashing some teeth as I smiled whilst shaking my head, my floppy blonde mane swinging around my head.

The principal sat behind his desk and cleared his throat before asking ''so Kristoff what brings you to Texas?''

I also cleared my throat before I replied awkwardly '' well my dad recently got a new job at the local water processing plant as a senior production manager, thought it would be a nice change of pace, so he uprooted the family and plonked us here in Arendelle''

Just as I finished the school bell rang out, I could already hear the raucous outside and my stomach flipped as the principal led me into the fast flowing stream of pupils heading toward their first class of the day.

The map I had didn't really guide me well but I eventually found my AP Chemistry class. The door was open and I cautiously headed inside, I hoped to get there before the rest of the students but I had the major handicap of not knowing where I was going.

The class was already full when I stepped inside and after introducing myself to the teacher he pointed to the only seat in the class that was vacant. It was in the middle of the class near the wall thankfully as I didn't want to sit at the front of the class like an idiot.

The seat next to me wasn't empty for long, a large sandy haired boy bustled in and almost collapsed into the seat with a groan before lifting his head and glancing at me.

'' Hey, you must be the new kid. Olaf's the name'' he greeted holding out his hand to shake.

I took it whole heartedly and shook as I said '' I'm Kristoff, nice to meet you Olaf''

I chuckled as his eyes widened and he almost '' your from the UK, wow that's so cool, do you like really drink tea all the time?''

I laughed out load at that. '' I rarely drink tea yanno, but my dad does a lot'' I replied smiling at his reaction. '' that's so cool man'' Olaf said chuckling as the teacher began to drone on about acids and bases.

The lesson dragged and when the time came to pack my stuff up I was already bored, school in America is nearly exactly the same as it is in England... shit.

Olaf walked out the class with me and began talking as we headed down the main corridor, light flooding through the glass roof.

'' If you want you can stay with me at lunch, you don't have to but you don't really know anybody and id fell kinda bad if I let you wander like a sheep all day'' he stated casually.

I was genuinely moved by this and took up his offer straight away '' yeah that'd be nice, thanks man'' I replied trying to play it cool. he looked over at the time table in my hand and cackled when he saw I had calculus next.

After pointing me in the right direction I spotted the class I had to be in and headed towards it, the crowded corridors had thinned and only a trickle of students remained. Suddenly I was struck by a mass of Milky blonde hair that then promptly reeled back and fell to the floor, her books flying everywhere.

'' Oh my god I'm so sorry '' the blonde bombshell began shaking her head profusely and blushing heavily. I kneeled down to help her to pick up the books she had dropped.

'' Hey no worries'' I said lingering on the last words as I had no name to identify her with. She must have been telepathic as she instantly replied '' Elsa, my names Elsa''

* * *

**Please rate and review! this is my second fanfic so any criticism welcome.**


	2. Trouble

**A/N: Yeah well a second chapter! Yes Hans is going to be like this throughout the story as he is a horrible person in the film as well. Enjoy, criticize, rate and review!**

* * *

'' Elsa nice to meet you, I'm Kristoff '' I stated smiling down at the blondes deep blue eyes causing her to blush slightly. After collecting all her books she began to depart for her next lesson, before turning around.

'' Hey Kristoff '' she called after me, I turned around in response staring into those blue eyes again, those magnificent blue eyes. '' That's a hell of a cute accent, see you around yeah? ''

Before I could reply she had left but she still left me grinning like an idiot all the way to calculus, which I was now late for. I walked into calculus five minutes late and was met by an angry glare from the teacher, I introduced myself and stated I was late because I got lost, he only grunted in reply.

Just like in AP Chemistry there was only one sat left, thankfully it was at the back in the corner away from any question glances. The class was uneventful and quite easy. I wanted to focus but my mind kept wandering back to Elsa.

_Wow! Her names nearly as beautiful as she is. Fuck Kristoff get it together, you sound like a girl._

No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the lesson I just couldn't. I hadn't even had a real conversation with her yet she clouded my thoughts like the most determined mist.

'' Hey new kid'' a pale distinctively female hand waving across my face as it said it.

I turned to look at the source of the noise and as surprised when it belonged to a highly attractive girl.

I must of been staring because she cleared her throat awkwardly causing me glance down and blush slightly. '' The bells gone and your just sat here, you ok big guy?'' she asked a big smile showing me some perfect straight teeth. I returned the smile, pleased at the way she called me 'big guy'.

'' Hmmmm'' I said simply returning form my day dream. '' Yeah I am, just let my mind wander'' the brunette/ginger/auburn what is that hair colour? I don't even know.

'' Cute accent brit, but you might want to hurry up break ends in ten minutes'' and with that she left leaving me sat on my own. I left the classroom scouring the halls to find my locker. After what felt like an age I discovered it nestled in-between identical lockers.

I opened it with the combination I was given and placed the two books I had inside. When I slammed my locker shut and turned round I nearly walked into a man just stood there staring at me. He was about my height but not as well built, he had brown hair and the worst sideburns I had seen in my life.

His smile was bittersweet and didn't reach his eyes. I sighed as the atmosphere changed and I sensed impending violence. '' I don't care that your new here, I don't care that you've got some fancy accent and I don't care if she speaks to you first, you don't speak to my girl and we wont have trouble'' he stated threateningly poking me in chest.

I snorted whilst retorting '' I have no idea what you talking about pal-. He cut me off '' don't give me that horseshit, I saw you talking to my Elsa today''

Once again I laughed at the stupidity of the man '' calm your self man, it was just an innocent conversation''. He just huffed and said '' well don't let it happen again'' and left, leaving me annoyed and confused.

Somebody let out a low whistle and I turned to face the noise. Olaf chuckled as he walked up to me '' I leave you for an hour and you get yourself into trouble with Hans, probably not your wisest choice'' his smile was genuine.

The bell sounded and signalled me to start walking to lesson. Me and Olaf both had History so I followed his path across the school like a loyal dog. We entered the class and sat down at the back, I took a seat next to Olaf and asked '' what's this Hans' problem anyway? ''

Olaf grunted out an answer after thinking for a while '' well, I'm guessing you met Elsa'' I nodded in response '' well Hans and Elsa sort of have this on again off again thing that doesn't make sense and never has. But the drama it creates is high quality and keeps this school alive''

I took in the information quickly and instantly asked another question '' so are they together now?''

Olaf quickly cut me down '' wow hotshot, don't go getting involved with that on your first day'' he sighed and continued '' to answer your question, no they are not 'together' but Hans is just jealous of every male who even looks at her''.

I laughed but didn't press the matter realising that it wasn't worth getting into such a mess. History flew by as me and Olaf traded banter and talked about our hobbies and interests. We were remarkably similar. And even our brief argument about football ( which he annoyingly called soccer) didn't deter us form being instant friends.

The rest of the day passed quickly, I spent dinner with Olaf in the library helping research a project on tsunamis and the last two lessons were Gym class and ceramics, only Jesus knows why I have ceramics as I'm definitely not the artistic type.

I was stood at my locker putting away the collection of books I had acquired when something tapped me on the shoulders. Slightly flustered I faced the person who wanted my attention.

It was Elsa.

'' So'' she began '' erm yeah so I'm so sorry about Hans I don't know what's got into him, just ignore it'' I was bitter when I first realized it was Elsa after all she was semi-responsible for this morning. Sadly, I couldn't stay angry when looking into those blue orbs and she was apologising... a bit.

''Yeah well just keep him off my back '' I said still slightly angry. She blushed profusely at this.

'' I'll try'' she said bleakly '' anyway I'm having a gathering this weekend on the beach a couple of miles outside town, id like it if you could stop by'' she had a wide smile on her face as she asked me.

'' as long as I can bring a friend yeah'' I was thinking of Olaf and for selfish reasons, I didn't want to be alone all night.

Her smile widened even further at this '' yes! that would be great'' she grabbed some paper out of her pocket and scribble something on it. '' text me Kristoff'' she stated giving me the piece of paper and then walked of at a brisk pace. I'm not going to lie I enjoyed watching her walk away, she was a very rare jewel indeed.


	3. Tennis

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for not uploading yesterday guys! My Granddad was in hospital-nothing serious- but it did stop me writing. Anyway enjoy the latest chapter and remember... rate, comment and review!**

After my first day at John Smith Memorial high school the week had flew by. I had settled into a steady routine quickly, get up, go to school, laugh and joke with Olaf in any lessons we shared together and try and stay out of trouble.

I sat in my mothers car quietly as I was driven to school with the Foo Fighters Big Me playing in the background. It was Friday already, the day of Elsa's 'gathering' on the beach. I truly didn't know what to expect as I hadn't really spoken to her since she gave me her number; not even over text.

It was odd to say the least. Sure I have had girls give me the cold shoulder before but it was never as severe as this, not replying to my texts and ignoring me in school. It was as if Hans had banned her from speaking to me. Ridiculous.

Mr Sideburns had left me alone as well. Apart from the odd comment here or there was no activity on that front. Olaf had agreed to accompany to the party, sorry 'gathering' but he didn't really seem as excited as I did, he probably just needs time to adjust to it.

The car stopped and I sighed not wanting to waste a beautiful April day stuck inside school. I was basically forced out the car by my mother who drove away as soon as the door was closed.

I met Olaf at my lockers and we struck up a conversation about games. We went to are lessons throughout the day and generally stuck to our selves. I was enjoying my life in the USA thoroughly, I loved everything about it, however I would love it even more if I could get a certain blonde to return my texts.

It was now last lesson which was gym. In England gym, or P.E as it is called across the pond, was a one hour mess where bad teachers ( with even worse equipment) attempted to teach 15 year old year old boys the finer arts of long jump. In America, gym was a serious and finely tuned lesson where everybody had to participate.

That' why I'm stood here now kitted up in black shorts and a grey plain polo, smashing the ball over the net in the tennis courts.

It was a warm day, easily 100 degrees Fahrenheit and sweat was pouring down me after playing two sets with a Junior. He was good and beat me repeatedly but tennis was never my forte. After I sat down after I finished and watched another pair duke it out. I enjoyed the spectacle as it was a lot closer than my first match.

I grabbed my racket to try and find a partner to play with. From across the court I saw the same auburnish haired girl from my calculus class- another part I loved about this school, mixed sex gym class. I approached her from across the court and she saw me when I was about halfway towards her I didn't even need to ask the question, she just gracefully bounced onto the court and set about wiping the floor with me. Twice.

I sat down at the edge of the court nursing a stitch when she plonked herself onto the ground beside me. I glanced over at her. She was beautiful indeed, maybe not quite an Elsa but still an easy 9/10. I cleared my throat and said '' Good match by the way'' whilst scurrying closer to her. She chuckled and replied eagerly '' Thanks, your not up to my usual standard but it was a good workout'' she let out a long laugh at her own joke.

I laughed with her, surprised a girl whose name I didn't even know could be so straightforward and down to earth. My smile returned '' this is the bit where you tell me your name'' I joked whilst looking at her slightly angled face. The laughter this produced flowed freely to my ears widening my grin.

'' Oh lord! I haven't introduced myself'' she began shocked she had skipped such an occasion '' well, I am Anna Jones and I like tennis'' she giggled at this and blushed at her own joke, again.

Apart from the fact she found herself hilarious she was fantastic. '' Anna'' I pondered '' nice name, I'm Kristoff and I hate tennis, I'm more of a contact sport player'' I said casually and as expected she exploded into a fit of giggles.

Her eyes scanned my torso and she hummed in agreement '' well I can see that, well lessons nearly over and I've got to go, ill find you on face book and we'll talk yeah'' and before I could reply she left.

**A/N: Sorry its short but I'm supper busy at the moment with school and family commitments.**


End file.
